Konoha's Flower
by fr0zen mem0ry
Summary: sequel frm a Japanese drama. a kid with the same past as Sasuke c0mes to Konoha. SASUKExOC... SORRY 4 THE BAD SUMMARY... I HATE SUMMARIZING...


Jigoku Shoujo: The Emptiness Broken

**A/N: Hey guyz! Uhm… So here's my story about Naruto. Well, please read and review. Criticism should help a lot. And also if you could help me enhance the story, I would love that. I'll do my best to keep this story running at my fastest rate of speed. Sasuke and Sakura are good, but please give an OC a chance. Now, for my OCs details…**

_**Name**_** Riku Matsubara **_**Age **_**12 **_**Gender **_**… (you'll know it when we pass through the story… but for now it's a secret)**

_**Name **_**Yuko Matsubara **_**Age **_**12 **_**Gender **_**Female**

**The other details will be filled in the story… Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Konoha's Flower**

_Chapter 1: The Tragic Past _

_**POV of Riku**_

I woke up and found myself in a hospital. I looked around, and I realized this isn't my home. "You're awake." A voice called from the right side. I looked at who was speaking. He was an old man. I looked at him, with the expression that I don't know where I am, and who he is.

"So, is it okay if I ask you some questions?" he asked. I ignored him. "Alright. I'm the Hokage of this place," he said. He introduced himself formally. As I've heard, Hokages are the highest position in Konoha… so I have to give respect… "Yes, Mr. Hokage, sir." I said. And so he proceeded asking me his questions.

"One last question: What happened to you before you got here?" he asked. I was shocked to hear him ask me that question… and so I told him all I could remember…

_**Flashback**_

_"C'mon Yuko! Just a little more… we're almost at the forest!" I told my twin as I held her hand to keep her standing. "But… sis… I-I'm tired…" she replied me. "We're almost there. We can have our rest once we get there!" I said as I pulled her up. "Riku, my legs are tired and… and I'm sleepy… we have been running f-from the house to the exit and to the forest… and it's a… long way… aren't you… tired?" she said as she tried to run. _

_"Hey, you're not the only one tired here," I replied her. "Where's… brother…? I thought… he was coming…" Yuko said as she looked behind to check if our brother was there. "Hiro niichan will come. He keeps promises," I told her as I held her hand. _

_We, at last reached the forest. We kept on running so we could find a way out of the place. Just then, a figure swooped infront of us. It was very fast, so I didn't identify who it was. The wind blew as the tree rustled. But that didn't stop me from hearing a voice, saying Kill them. _

_A figure came out from the dark. It was mother. I was almost to run to her and tell her I'm sorry when… "This is it, my dear children… Goodbye," she said, with a smirk on her face. There are twelve people around us. Father included. "No… why…? Why…? WHY?? WHAT HAVE WE DONE?? DID WE DO ANYTHING WRONG??" I cried out loud. "KILL THEM!!" Yukio, my mother shouted as she pointed at us. They were about to attack us when…_

_"… Riku! You and Yuko run! I'll handle them!" a familiar voice told me. "Niichan! You're—" I tried to finish my sentence… but he said "No buts… just go. I promise I'll follow you both… Now go!" he said. I nodded, as I held my sister's hand again and started to run. we reached a cliff, which indicates it's a dead end._

_"Now you're mine!" a voice said as I felt a kunai deepening in my left leg… I fell on my knees. I tried to relax, but I can see my father going closer to Yuko, who can't move because she can't believe the things that are just happening now. I tried to get near her to defend her, but I realized that the kunai has a paralysis seal on it._

_"This is all just a dream… just a dream…" I hear Yuko whisper those words as tears fell from her eyes. My father was about to stab her on the head when I saw my brother hold him. "YUKO! Jump! That's the only way you can escape!" he said._

_He then looked at me foot with a kunai. He threw father on the side, and removed the kunai on my foot. "Go, now… I promise I'll come after you… okay?" he said as he put his necklace around my neck and then pushed me with Yuko. As I fell, I hear sounds of punches and stabs. "BROTHER!" I shouted at the highest I can as me and my sister both splashed in the water…_

_**End of Flashback**_

As I finished, I felt tears roll down my cheeks… The Hokage hugged me… "What are your parents' name?" he asked. I couldn't answer… I don't want to say their names anyway… it just reminds me of what happened… and I want to forget it…

* * *

**A/N: So, how did it go?? Please review… just please please please… Criticize it, comments, help me enhance, or just react… just please review… I will really appreciate._ What shall i do, too? a. Six years from this event b. A day after this event and will i change their groupings or will i just put Riku in Team 7?? Please tell me what to do..._**


End file.
